Lexx 503 The True Art
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: Because of Xev's wish to help, the crew of the Little Lexx find themselves in trouble yet again - Stan's about to be raped and Xev barely escapes death several times. Meanwhile Prince plans his coup d'etat of Karina's planet


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.3 – The True Art ******

**Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Tim Curry, Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Nigel Bennett, Rolf Kanies, Patricia Zentilli**

Little Lexx flew through the space.  
Xev was lying on her bed in pain. The poison in her continued to take away her strength and her Cluster Lizard nature, which saved her so many times before, now was making her death harder, maybe quicker and definitely more painful.  
Stanley was standing on the bridge on his command pedestal, watching the screen. The robot head was on the floor, turned with its face to wall.  
- Please, my love, reconsider! – 790 said.  
- No! – Stanley categorically refused.  
- But I wanna look at you! It pains me to know you're around and not to be able to use that special moment to look at you!  
- No, 790! I hate your look! I hate you in the guts!  
790 began making noises as if he was crying.  
- Shut up! Or I'll dismiss you in space! You deserve your punishment!  
- But I only wanted to get rid or the bitch, to have you for myself!  
- If the bitch had any brain, she would melt you herself!  
790 got silent. Stanley looked at his back. He knew he was too rude, but he just couldn't accept the fact that a gay robot head is desperately in love with him. Perhaps if they broke him and repaired him again, this time with Xev in front of him, he could…  
- All day towards Stan, Stan  
All day towards Stan I ran!  
I longed with his pinky flesh to play,  
But he kept turning me away…  
Stan rolled his eyes in vexation.  
- All night by the Stan, Stan  
All night by the Stan I lay  
He rubbed his cock with my can  
I'd love him to keep me forever this way…  
- That's it, 790! You're out of here! – Stanley burst out.  
Suddenly the screen went grey and a familiar male voice was heard:  
- Attention! This is a distress signal. I am stuck on a strange planet and I need your help! Please come and rescue me! I don't know if I can remain alive much longer. I'm transmitting my coordinates now.  
The noise of the received coordinates was heard and the screen showed the space again. It zoomed on its upper left corner and showed a blue planet.  
- Oh, no, no, no, no! Hell no! – Stanley said.  
- This is a recording coming from the coordinates, which were just sent. I won't tell the dying slut about that Stanley, if you don't too – 790 said. – There's no point in risking your precious life for some stranger! It will be our little secret.  
- Actually his voice sounds familiar. I don't know, how I know it, I've just heard it before…  
- Whatever. He's probably dead anyway. Let's keep going our way.  
Stanley looked down, thinking for a moment.  
- Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do. Yeah – he calmed his conscience. – Let's keep going, find that hospital for Xev, or the protein regenerator parts, and later we might come back. Yeah.  
- By then it will be too late for that guy. So we shouldn't go anyway – 790 added.  
- What guy? Where? – Xev asked entering the bridge.  
- Noone. Nowhere. Forget it, Xev! – Stanley hurried to say.  
- I think I heard a message, from someone in distress – Xev said.  
- Xev, we can't just wonder around the universe, trying to help everyone. Besides, you need help. Here and now. This guy can last a few days longer. You don't have that time. And I prefer to help you, I repeat, here and now, instead of risking both our lives for a stranger, who might not need our help anymore! And you're in no condition to help anyone anyway! – Stan explained.  
- I am still alive Stan, and I want to make a good use of my life! – Xev said. – Set course for that planet.  
- Xev, we have almost found that hospital, where you can get cured! Why are you abandoning your hopes?  
Xev growled her Cluster Lizard way and grabbed Stanley's throat.  
- We are going there to help him, Stanley Tweedle, or otherwise, you'll die with me! – she threaded.  
- Leave my man, you selfish, brainless bitch! – 790 shouted.  
- Xev! – Stan tried to speak. – Don't! Let me go!  
Xev squeezed his throat harder and then pushed him so hard, that he fell on the ground. He looked at her with hatred, but he knew he couldn't do or say anything, as he had respect for her final moments. There were about 14 hours left for her.  
- Fine, Stan. If we go down there, You'll have me. Really this time. I'm not playing with you, I really mean it – she coldly said.  
- No, Xev. I don't want to have you dead. We are going to the hospital first!  
She looked at him in desperation.  
- I won't let you die for someone else, Xev! Kai already did and it wasn't fare.  
- I decide what I want to do with the rest of my time. Tell the Little Lexx to go to the coordinates he just received.  
Stanley looked at her with bewilderment.  
- Do it! – she shouted.  
- Lexx, set course for that planet – he coldly said.  
- As you command, Stan – the soft voice of the ship responded.  
- I want you to know, that I won't feel responsible for your death – he angrily said to her.  
- Relax, Stanley. You aren't.  
- And I want it to be known, that I respect and admit the last wishes of dying people.  
- Thank you, Stanley – Xev appreciatively said.  
The Little Lexx turned to go to the planet.

Kai stood in front of Karina, wondering why he had been called.  
- Are you ready to serve your princess? – she asked.  
- Yes, my Princess – he bowed to her.  
- Excellent – Karina said gloating.

Xev and Stan flew in the moth to the blue planet.  
- Xev, did you actually hear the message? – Stan asked.  
- Part of it, yes – she answered.  
- Well, about the voice of the man. It sounded very familiar to me.  
- I know. We have met him. But I also don't remember whose it is.  
- I don't know, Xev. I really think we shouldn't go down there. He didn't show himself on the screen, maybe it is a trap.  
- Stan, we are here to help him and that's it. Don't try to persuade me.  
- But what if he doesn't need help? Like that trader who injected you?  
- Not all people are bad, Stan.  
- Maybe not, but we haven't met too many good people until now and I don't think this voice belongs to one of them.  
The moth flew on.

Bunny was in a large hall with Prince and her husband. Loud music with fast rhythm was played. There were lasers on the attic, which rapidly moved around, throwing rays of light on the dancing people. She hadn't seen any discos since she left Earth. Now this one was the only place she felt comfortable in, surrounded by all those high-tech crafts and buildings she had only seen on sci-fi movies. She smiled and began shaking her body following the music's rhythm.  
- Would you join me for a dance, mister President? – she asked Priest.  
- I'd really, really, really, really love to dance with you, Bunnicons, but I'm afraid Prince won't let us – he answered.  
She kissed his neck and asked him again, but this time with a tone, implying a dirty dance. Priest laughed and took her hand. They mixed with the crowd. Bunny shook her ass and boobs and Priest was waving his arms in a funny way. After all he had never been in a disco. The people around them formed a circle to make place for Priest's arms. Some of them were laughing at him, others were looking at Bunny's hot dance. Only after a few moments of dancing Prince grabbed Priest's shoulder and pulled him with him. Bunny followed them disappointed.  
- I remind you, mister President, that we're here on duty – Prince said.  
- Yes, my Prince.  
They went to the middle of the disco. There was a small platform, on which a DJ operated a control panel. Prince climbed on it and asked the DJ masterfully:  
- Where is the microphone?  
The DJ showed him the microphone. Prince pulled Priest up there and pushed him to the microphone.  
- Stop the music. I'm the President and I'm ordering you - Priest spoke. The music was stopped and all the people looked at them. Priest stood there. Prince pushed him again to make him remember what they're there for.  
- I need your attention, people - Priest spoke after a short hesitation. - As I know you are all… - he made a face of disgust – good, I felt obliged to tell you about a great injustice, from which you are all suffering. Your Princess is not the one, who she claims to be.

Xev looked at the moth's screen to make sure she was following the right coordinates. It showed, that they were very near to the spot. They were very high in the sky of the planet, but they could see a whole city just beneath them. There was just one large platform high above the ground, on which small houses forming a neighbourhood were built. There also were a lot of clouds around.  
- Now that's high architecture – Stanley admitted.  
They landed on a square.  
- Look, Xev, I don't know what's supporting this whole thing, but I really think it's dangerous.  
Without answering, Xev opened the window and got out of the moth. Stanley made sure she didn't fall somewhere and he got off too.  
- The moth shows the coordinates pointed this spot – Xev said.  
- Well I don't see anyone, you know what you should do – Stan responded.  
- Go to the nearest house of course.  
- Go back to Little Lexx of course!  
- Not yet, Stan.  
The nearest house was wooden, painted green and was 3 floors high. It looked like living quarters. Xev walked towards its entrance. Stan sighed, but followed her. He knew that it was probably the last time he got involved in such things, as Xev was dying. He already missed her.  
They entered the house. There was actually only one room with a lot of beds next to the walls and a big table in the middle. There were stairs on the left corner next to the door, leading to the second floor. On the table there were a lot of mugs on the table, full of some smelly white gruel.  
- Hello? – Xev called, while walking round the table. Noone answered. – Stan, I think we should split up and search the buildings separately. It will take time to find whoever called us.  
- Yes, it will. It will take forever, as he is dead already. Or has been rescued a long time ago.  
- We'll look for about an hour, Stanley, than we will leave for the hospital. Is that ok with you?  
- Fine – Stanley agreed. As usual he already hated this place. – At the moth in 1 hour.  
He exited the house. Xev went up to the second floor – same furniture. The only different thing here was the painting on one of the walls. Xev moved closer to look at it. There were some half-naked guys on it, drinking something white. She didn't notice, that the boards on the floor under the picture were decayed. After she had a look at the picture, she turned and tried to go back, but she stepped on one of the decayed boards and fell through it. The inertia of the fall was big enough for her to break through the boards on the first floor, so she fell through them too. She continued falling through a dark tunnel, until she hit the ground unconscious.

Stan entered the next building. Same furniture. That's exactly what he expected, so he turned back with the intention to leave. However his conscious wouldn't be clear in front of Xev, when he would tell her, he thoroughly searched every nearby building. He shouted a bored "Hello" and after he received no respond he turned back again.  
- Yes! Here! Help me! – the same voice was heard from the second floor.  
- Damn! – Stan said to himself. – Why did I have to find him?!  
He went up to the second floor, but didn't see the man anywhere.  
- Hello? Are you in here? – he shouted.  
Someone sneaked behind his back. As soon as he realized that, he turned to see who was behind him, but he only saw the paddle, which hit him on the head, just before he lost consciousness.

- The empty echoes of the heart,  
beating hard,  
didn't let me sleep all night,  
myself, the noble knight – a voice was heard.  
Stanley opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold stone floor. His hands were tied and there was someone reciting poetry behind him. The same familiar voice.  
- Then you came to calm me down,  
a beautiful fairy from the moun'.  
Stanley knit his eyebrows in wonder.  
- Now the happy, suffered man  
will finally have a fan!  
"Is this poetry? What a loser!" Stanley thought. "Did 790 get a new body and voice?" He rolled to the other side, as he couldn't stand up. A man was sitting on a stone, looking at him, but his face was in shadow. However he could see that the man was dressed in a grey space suit.  
- Who's there? – Stanley asked.  
- Pretty bird, can you not see me waving? – the man answered without moving his head out of the shadow. He didn't wave anything, despite what he said. However that line was enough for Stanley to refresh his memory.  
– No way! Can't be you! – he shouted in horror.  
Stan tried to stand up and run away. The man stood up and caught him, right before he tried to begin to run, and pushed him back on the ground. Now Stanley could clearly see his face. It was the Poet Man from Brunnis. Stan shouted again and tried to struggle in panic, but Poet Man was stronger than him.  
- Yeah, baby, I love the rough game! – he said, laughing.  
- But I don't wanna play at all! – Stanley shouted.  
- I really believe that! – Poet Man said. He pulled Stan up and pushed him to the direction he wanted. – Right this way, my fertile object of desire!

Xev opened her eyes. Immediately after waking up, she felt the pain. Not only the pain from the fall and the hits, but that from the poison in her. It now hurt her even more. She was running out of time and she knew that. But still she wanted to help the one who called. She still had some time. "Everything is gonna be Ok" she calmed herself. She stood up and looked up. She could see the hole she fell through. It was high up and she couldn't reach it. She looked around. There were walls around her, except to the left. There was a long dark tunnel to that direction. She could barely see a light at its end. She decided to go there.

Karina put her arm on Kai's shoulder and led him to the window.  
- What do you see outside, Kai? – she asked him.  
- The city. It's beautiful – he answered.  
- Yes, indeed. Have you ever been on a street? That's the path on the very bottom of all this, on the ground.  
- Not yet. I've been working hard on the crafts ever since I woke up.  
- That's understandable. You're here to work. Kai, is there any reason, why you should hate me, or why you should think, that I shouldn't be your Princess?  
- Such a thought has never crossed my mind.  
- I know, but answer me. Do you think, that I shouldn't be the Princess of this planet?  
Kai hesitated for a moment and then answered:  
- No, my Princess. Maybe you could do some things better, but you are the Princess and it's your job what you do, not mine, or anyone else's.  
- That's right. Now, do you love your planet?  
- Yes, although I haven't seen very much of it yet.  
- I need you to defend it.  
- I would do whatever I have to do, my Princess.  
- Of course – Karina smiled. – That's because you are good.

Priest continued his speech:  
- This woman has taken your planet by force and now you should have it back! It belongs to you!  
There was silence in the disco. Noone dared to say anything.  
- Come on, you are good and you should be fighting for what's right and just! – Prince pushed Priest away from the microphone and spoke.  
There were a few mumbles in the building, but still no clear pronouncement.  
- You can't let this pure and taintless planet to be ruled by such an evil woman! – Prince began to get angry. He was talking to sheep.  
- How do you know all this? – a voice from the crowd was heard.  
- Because I have lived long before you and I know it! Karina comes from another planet, an evil place. She wants this planet to become evil too. I know that, because I know her.  
The crowd began mumbling again. The people were indignant and confused.  
- That was an excellent speech, my Prince – Priest said, kissing Prince's hand. Bunny looked at them with her typical "I know they are doing something bad, but I can't stop them, because I'm too good to be an obstacle for someone else" expression on the face.  
They walked towards the landing area, where they had landed their craft.

Stanley was pushed through a tunnel, screaming, until they reached its end. They got in a big lighted hall with lots of paintings on its walls and attic. Poet Man pushed him again, so Stanley fell on the floor.  
- What is this place?! Where did you take me?! Xev! - Stanley shouted in panic.  
- Don't worry, pussy! You're safe with me! - Poet Man lustfully answered.  
- I'm not a pussy - Stan objected.  
- Yes, you are, stop arguing.  
Stanley just now looked at Poet Man's eyes. They were lighter than usual.  
- You're blind! - Stanley shouted.  
Poet Man didn't answer for a moment, but than he said:  
- Some people don't like it, I know. They can never imagine, that I could be a better person than them, even without my vision ability. But they lost. Not only the bet, but they lost me! Now they will never know true art, art like this! - he waved his arms to show the paintings on the walls. They presented boys, most of them mostly naked, drinking milk, pouring it on their bodies. They were all flying in the clouds and everything was very beautifully and painted with talent and efforts on every small detail.  
- But you can't even see the pictures!  
- Stop arguing. So they let a true creator leave. Bad for them. I bet they still don't realize their loss. But it's their problem not mine. A true creator can create in an unorthodox way. That's why I'll show them! I'll show them true art. Through you!  
- Huh?! - Stanley was more than amazed.  
- You will carry my child to them, it will grow and using my seed carefully, he will prove that Art Man has no match between them! He will show those ridiculous idiots the true power of a man with talent!

Xev went to the end of the tunnel. She was in a big hall too, very similar to Stanley's. This one also had beautiful paintings on all its walls, men, naked to the chest, drinking milk. She went closer to one of the walls and touched it. Suddenly she heard someone singing and turned to see who he is. On her left there was a man, painting on the wall. He had a brush and a pallette in his hands.  
- Here we are,  
painting and singing  
of long lost times,  
happy, marvellous times...  
Xev started walking towards him. His song had a very beautiful melody.  
- Excuse me - she interrupted his song.  
He noticed her, startled back, dropped his palette, which paints poured on the floor, and ran.  
- Hey wait! - she shouted.  
She started running towards him, but a wave of strong pain hit her and she fell. The poison in her was gaining strength and she was loosing. The man ran through a door at the other way of the hall. Xev felt the pain loosening its power, stood up and leaning against the walls, walked to the door.

Stan was tied to a chair with his legs straddled.  
- You're nuts! You're nuts! You're nuts!! - he kept repeating.  
Art Man stood in front of him, turned with his back at Stan and burrowed in a wooden box. He turned his head at Stan:  
- You can stop repeating that now, I get the idea.  
- No you don't! I am a man! - Stan shouted.  
- Look, pal, I'm blind, ok? I can't see you, so I don't believe you, I think you are a woman and that's it!  
- You are wrong!  
- No, I'm not.  
- Yes, you are!  
Art Man got an expression of boredom on his face. He took a band out of the box and tied Stan's mouth. Stan still tried to object, but he could only mumble now.  
- You are a woman, and I'm not wrong! - Art Man finished the conversation.

- Now can we go to the apartment and have sex with Mister President? - Bunny asked annoyed. She, Prince and Priest were in their craft on Karina's planet.  
- Not yet - Prince coldly answered. - Sex leads to troubles anyway - he added, remembering his experience with Karina.  
- Be patient, Bunnycons, we'll have time for ourselves very, very, very, very soon - Priest calmed her.  
- But we haven't had time for ourselves since forever! We couldn't have sex when I had the key to the Lexx, we couldn't after that, because you were kidnapped in Vietnam, nor after that, when the rocket was full of girls, nor now, because we're still working for Prince!  
Suddenly the craft stopped moving. They all three reeled forward from the inertia. The doors opened. Bunny felt the cold wind blowing inside the craft.  
- You are free to leave me any time, first lady Bunny - Prince said. - I don't need you now anyway.  
Bunny made a worried face.  
- But... but...  
- You can get out of my craft, if you want - Prince went on.  
- M-m-my Prince, is that really necessary? - Priest asked.  
- Yes! Decide, Bunny!  
- But I will fall, if I get out! - Bunny burst in tears.  
- Exactly! - Prince turned to her and shouted. She was so shocked, that she even stopped crying. - Without my help, you would now be dead and your molecules would still orbit the Earth and it's sun. So if you want to be alive with your Mister President, you'll have to obey me without any more objections.  
Bunny nodded her head several times and burst in tears again. Prince closed the doors and moved the craft on. Suddenly it stopped again.  
- What now, my Prince? - Priest asked.  
- It's not me this time - Prince answered.  
In the middle of the front window appeared a screen. Karina was on it and someone with purple clothes behind her.  
- My Prince! - she shouted.  
- Yes, my beloved Princess? - he asked innocently.  
- I heard about your little speech in the disco this morning.  
- Yeah, he made it several minutes ago - Bunny telltaled him.  
Prince looked at her with fury in his eyes, then said to Karina:  
- Your people should know the truth, my Princess.  
- I'll say it just once more, and I won't repeat it, Prince. If you are here to take my planet from me, you will fail. Gloriously!  
After that her image disappeared.  
Kai stepped closer to Karina.  
- Is this the thread? - he asked.  
- Yes - Karina answered. - But I will tell you how to deal with them.  
- I'm ready to give my life for my planet.  
- I know you are - Karina smiled.

Xev chased the man through a corridor. At its end there was no door, so the man was trapped.  
- Wait! We're here to help you! - Xev shouted.  
The man leaned against the wall and looked at her terrified.  
- Don't worry. I came to help - Xev repeated.  
- I don't need help. You do - the man answered.

Joanna was sitting in the big modern apartment, that Prince arranged for the survivors from the Earth. She was thin, black-haired and dressed with a small towel to cover her beauties. She had gone for a shower in the bathroom, and when she came out, the apartment was empty. She was now sitting on a big, soft, red armchair, looking at the pictures of a magazine she found. Her legs were stretched on the low glass table in front of the armchair. She had cotton between her toes, as she had varnished her nails with a funny-looking blue colour, she found in the bathroom. She suddenly heard a noise and lifted her head. She looked at the craft landing area on her left and saw a very fast moving craft landing clumsy, breaking everything on its way. From the high speed and the sudden breaks the driver had pushed, the craft turned 90 degrees and slided towards the glass doors, which separated the room from the outside. The craft stopped right before it would hit the doors. The craft's door however, while opening broke the glass and the cold air from the outside rushed into the room. Prince got out of the craft, looking as mad as he could. The scared President Priest and the first lady Bunny followed him slowly and silently, avoiding his sight. Joanna quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself.  
- Who are you and what are you doing here?! - asked her Prince, stepping into the room.  
- Uhmm... I'm Joanna - she answered. - I came with you on the Noah. Uhm, from the Earth. Remember? - she sounded scared.  
- Why did you not fulfil the President's orders, when he ordered all the girls to get in the craft a few hours ago?  
- I was in the shower, sire. I didn't know. I'll follow him now, if he commands me to - she said, ready to comply with any of Prince's desires, just not to annoy him.  
- Then return to the shower, we have something to discuss with your President! - Prince commanded.  
She however looked at Priest for confirmation.  
- I'm ordering you to go back to the shower - he said.  
- Ok, mister President.  
She rose up and let the blanket and her towel fall on the floor. Completely naked she entered the shower. Priest couldn't take his eyes of her, while Prince didn't pay any attention at all. Bunny gently slapped Priest to remind him of her.  
- Now - Prince began - you will go to Karina and bow to her.  
- Why would we do that, my Prince? - Prince asked. - I bow only to you, my Prince - he hurried to leave Bunny's arms to bow and kiss Prince's hand. He pushed him away.  
- Because I don't need you anymore. You will tell her, that I'm ready to exchange you two for Kai.  
- But I thought you needed us - Bunny said. - Why are you giving us away now?  
- Would you rather jump from this building, I provided for you, Bunny?  
- No, I'd rather go to Karina - she answered.  
- That's right - Prince said. - You can take Joanna with you.  
- I'll go get her - Priest said.  
- No, I'll get her! - Bunny hurried to stop her husband.  
- No, on second thought, Joanna'd rather stay here. You go alone.  
- Uhm, yes, my Prince. Will I see you again? - Priest asked.  
- Unlikely. Cheery bye.  
Priest and Bunny still didn't move towards the craft.  
- Leave now! - Prince shouted.  
This time Priest and Bunny ran to the craft, quickly started it and left.

- What do you mean? - Xev asked the man.  
- Why did you come down here? - the man replied with another question.  
- To help you, I already said that.  
- I don't want help. Who called you?  
- We don't know. We didn't see his face. But he sounded desperate.  
- So he's still alive. That's not so good. Leave now. It's of no concern to you.  
- But I don't know how to get to my moth. I fell from the floor and I don't know where I am now - Xev complained.  
- I will lead you to the surface, if you promise to leave immediately.  
Xev thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

790's head lied on the floor, next to the bridge's centre. He was composing the next verse of his 4444 verses long poem:  
- My man, my man is gone,  
He was so tasty, skin and bone!  
Oh, how I need my man,  
That's the forever sexy Stan!

The man held Xev's hand and led her through another big hall with painted walls.  
- Who painted those beautiful pictures? - she asked.  
- Noone. Keep going - the man coldly answered.  
- But I saw you with a brush. What's your name?  
- My name is of no importance. Here.  
They reached the end of the big hall, but this one had a metal door, leading to a very small cabin, instead of the beautiful wooden doors, which led to other halls.  
- What's this? - Xev asked.  
- An elevator. You surely have seen one before. Get in! - the man insisted.  
- Wait, why are you so insistent? - Xev didn't stop asking.  
Instead of answering, the man pushed Xev inside, then pushed a button outside and the door closed. Xev was now alone in the cabin. Suddenly she felt the horrible pain again. She shouted and fell on the floor. Even more suddenly she understood, that the pain had saved her life.

- Woman. Softness. Breasts. Touch. I imagine you. I think of you. I possess you – the Art Man recited.  
Stanley mumbled something in helplessness. Art Man approached him and put the band away from his mouth.  
- It won't be true act, if you can't talk, so I'll give you that right – the Art Man gently said.  
- I don't wanna have an act at all! – Stanley cried. – I don't want your rubbish poetry, I don't won't to be with you, I won't to go away from here!  
Art Man's face froze. He seemed very surprised even with his blind eyes. A few seconds passed in silence.  
- You really don't want to recreate with me? – Art Man sorely asked.  
- No! I want to go away!  
Art Man made another sore expression on his face. Then he knit his brows and shouted:  
- Well, you'll have to, cuz I want it, babe!  
Stanley could do nothing else, but to shout a loud and prolonged "No".

Priest and Bunny sat on the front seats of the motionless craft, which just hung in the air.  
- Why did we stop? – Bunny asked.  
- I'm making a decision, Bunnycons – Priest answered with trembling voice.  
- About what, Mister President?  
- About us, Puky. I don't know what to do now.  
- Just do, what Prince asked us – Bunny hurried to answer looking around herself, searching for traps, which Prince could had set.  
- I have another idea, Bunny! – the President excitedly said. – We can do something else.  
- What?  
- We can leave! We can go somewhere else, where neither Prince, nor Karina will find us!  
- And we can be free and have fun all day?  
- Exactly! – Priest shouted. He pushed a button, pulled a stick and the craft moved forward.

Xev slowly rose up. Immediately after she fell, three blades shot themselves from the walls, and they would have sliced her in 4, if she hadn't fall. The doors opened. The man outside startled back after he saw her alive.  
- Why did you do that? - Xev asked exiting the small room, which the man claimed to be an elevator.  
- I... you... - the man was very confused. He was standing hunched, which made an impression of an old and sick man.  
- Look, I don't know what you have against me, but a lot of people try to kill me recently - Xev began explaining. - I am part cluster lizard and that cluster lizard part is getting stronger in me every hour. It's the nastier part of my personality. So you can guess, I'm pretty angry right now.  
The man was stepping back, looking in her eyes with horror. He rose his hand in front of his face, as if that would protect him. Xev growled. The man shouted.  
- Now you have luck, that that cluster lizard part of me is making me also very curious, so I won't eat your brain before you explain me everything! - Xev announced.  
- I will! I will! Just don't kill me! - the man was shouting in desperation.  
Xev got calmer.  
- Begin now - she said.

Prince entered the bath, where Joanna took a second shower.  
- You're a computer expert, aren't you, Joanna? - he asked her.  
She was with her back against him, so he couldn't see the more important parts of her body.  
- In one moment you don't know my name, and in the other you know I'm a computer expert. How come? - she asked.  
- I remembered some things - Prince explained. - I need your help.  
Joanna turned. Prince rose his head a little - it showed that what he saw wasn't bad at all. Even for an evil spirit. Joanna was looking at him with determination.  
- You got it, Prince. I'm eager to get busy with something.  
Prince smiled approvingly.

Prince and Joanna (dressed) went to one of the walls. They looked at a painting.  
- Why did you want to show me this? - Joanna asked.  
Prince lifted the painting in his arms and threw it on the floor. It tore apart. On the wall now there was a small button. Prince pushed it. The wall suddenly started moving and opened a middle-sized room with a lot of technological wonders. Among them, there was a container, big enough to contain a human being in it and a 1-meter-tall stick with a monitor on it's top. Joanna moved to the stick with the monitor and scrutinized it.  
- It's a computer - she said.  
- Yes, and I believe it's capable of many things - Prince said.  
- If you know about it, why don't you use it yourself? - Joanna asked.  
- I'm not very good with computers. Can you figure out how to work with it?  
- I think so, yes. But what do you want from me?  
- Just find out how we could benefit from this discovery.  
- All right - Joanna obeyed. She sensed deep inside her, that all this would lead to something bad, something wrong. But she didn't mind at all.

A bunch of people got out of the disco. It had a large landing area next to its entrance and everyone had parked their crafts on it. The people were excited and were discussing Prince's speech.  
- I don't believe a word this man says! - One was shouting. - Karina is our rightful princess and noone has the right to blame her in anything!  
- Actually, - another one opposed, - I've heard a lot of stories.  
- You've been here a very long time, Michail - a third one addressed the second one. - Tell us what you know.  
Michael sighed and began explaining:  
- Well... Once upon a time, a very long time ago, this planet wasn't ruled by Karina. In fact it wasn't ruled at all. The people didn't need governing, life was simple. Then the Princess came and took control. The people allowed her to do it easily, because they didn't know anything about rioting and they never could suppose, that she could do something bad. At first Karina behaved well, but soon she began a large propaganda campaign, that she was meant to be the ruler, and no one of her subjects should oppose her. Those who didn't accept her, got killed. The others, forced by her, worked hard to achieve what we have today.  
- What do you mean? What did the others achieve?  
- The technological progress. At that moment life was simple, and there were no computers, no discos, no control, it wasn't needed. It was the same as on... the other planet. Karina made the others stir their minds and make the new discoveries, that were needed to build all this. For example, they could never build a building taller than 2 floors before her. But she didn't make it to benefit the people's lives. She made it, so she could control everything.  
- Nonsense! - The first man shouted. - You're speaking about thousands of years of development. People here live about 10 years. The oldest man, I knew was 17. 17 years since he woke up and fell asleep. Even if Karina was 17, she can't have achieved the making of a desert, as it still is on the other planet, into a technologically advanced planet for 17 years! Lifetime can't afford it!  
- The rumours say, that Karina is much older than 17 - Michail said.  
- Nonsense! You're insane! I'm going home - the first man said. A couple of other people followed him. However most of the crowd gathered around them stayed. After a few moments of silence another one said:  
- I knew it. I've heard that story too. And I think it's true.  
- So? - another asked. - What do we do now?  
- We force her to tell the truth - Michail said with determination.

Art Man finally found, what he was looking for in the wooden box. Two injections. One with a white thick liquid, the other with a red-pink liquid. He touched them a lot of times to make sure it's them. He turned and showed them to Stanley.  
- You see! Those will help us perform the act.  
- But... what are they?  
- One of them - he shook them, to feel which liquid contained the thicker and therefore the less movable liquid. He chose the red-pink one and continued - will help us both perform easier. I've used such many times during my lonely journeys in these halls, and it really got it up for about an hour! I really had to do dirty things to calm the little Art Man down... but most women find those stories disgusting, so I'll get to the next injection. Well... actually it's connected to those dirty things very strongly... Let's just say, it will get in use if the first injection doesn't work for us.  
Stan figured the plan out and figured the containment of the second injection. He desperately struggled to get free of the ropes, but it was no use. Than he had an idea. 1 hour had passed, so Xev was probably looking for him. He just needed time, and she would save him. Most probably.  
- Wait! - He shouted to his raper. - First... tell me... about yourself. - It was very difficult for him to make his voice sound as if he was really interested in Art Man's story. But that was enough to make the lonely man to speak.  
- Oh... well... - he smiled flattered. - Well... I lived on this awful planet, you know... not very far away. People there lived shortly. Mostly. I was left to live longer, because my Art had an important role in the society. It was developing very fast, new technological wonders were produced every month. So the people, in fear of their evil, but rather beautiful queen, forgot about the Art. It had no importance in their little lives. I had to be there, to recite poetry, to sing, to inspire them to create more!  
- I can see, why they liked it - Stanley said to himself. Art Man ignored him.  
- But one day, people became too ignorant. They stopped paying attention to my desperate attempts to get them to understand the Art, which was much more important than their toys and little lives. I simply got tired. The queen didn't help me. So I and a couple of other non-content people from our planet decided to leave it. Now that was a difficult matter, because it had an energy barrier around it, which was controlled by the queen, who wouldn't let us leave.  
Stanley's interest quickly faded. Normally, he wouldn't listen to the crap, but now he just had to, he knew that was in his interest.  
- The escape was very difficult, but I won't bother you with the technical stuff. So, we escaped, but our craft was running out of fuel. This was the closest planet, so we landed here. We found many strange things here, but they are of no interest to you. Actually, nothing is of such an interest to you - Art Man's face darkened. - I'm wasting time! My future son has to go to that planet as soon as possible, to make the Art fashionable again! He will be able to see, unlike me, and he will inherit my genius mind, there will be nothing stopping him! So let's get to business!  
- No! - Stan stopped Art Man again. - Tell me something else!  
- No more fairy tales. We have work to do. We can discuss stories, during your pregnancy.  
- But... - Stan could use this trump no more. So he went back to his first one - I'm a male!  
Art Man stopped again. He hesitated for a moment and than proposed:  
- Ok, you keep saying that, but you have no prove. Prove to me, that you're a man.  
Stan hesitated. He didn't want to say that next thing, he had swore never to say it to a man, but now he was forced to do so.  
- You can touch me and check yourself - he said it silently and ashamed.  
Art Man nodded his head.  
- Yeah, that will do.  
He put his hand on Stan's member. His face darkened again. He removed his hand and said:  
- Well... that's an unexpected turn of events.  
- Yeah, very - Stan calmed down enough to be sarcastic again.  
- Well... I've been here a long time... - Art Man began thinking. - I've been lonely for a very long time...  
Now that was an unexpected turn of events for Stanley.  
- I need pleasure, pal, and you can provide me with it! - Art Man begged Stan.  
- No! Out of the question! Get away from me! Release me now! - Stan shouted in desperation.  
- Sorry - Art Man refused. - If you stay here long enough, as I did, you'll see what I'm talking about.  
Art Man sqeezed some of the red liquid, to check, whether the injection worked properly. It did.  
- Wow! - Art Man began. - I found out I don't need an injection!  
Stanley shouted again. He had nothing more to do.

- Begin - Xev commanded. - What's your name?  
- Paint Man.  
- What a strange name. Why are you named like that?  
- Because I paint. That's what my planet required from me to do. But I felt miserable. I ran away.  
- Why? - Xev asked.  
- I don't quite know. The others persuaded me to. Anyway, we found this planet and understood quite a lot of things about it.  
- Like what?  
- It turned out it was famous. The planet of the milk fed boys.  
- I've heard about it! 4000 years ago! - Xev was surprised.  
- Wow! And I thought, I have lived long...  
- Well - Xev got another idea - Where are the boys?  
- Frozen. Only a few of them survived and life could be difficultly maintained. So they froze themselves, to wait for someone to awake them much later, and take them to a place, where they would live and breed.  
- Breed? But I thought this planet had only boys. How did they breed?  
- They brought them love slaves from the Divine Order - Paint Man simply answered.  
- How do you know all that?  
- I woke one of them and he told me.  
- Where is he now?  
- Dead. There was some kind of mistake with their primitive equipment, so they couldn't freeze and unfreeze properly. All of them will die half an hour after they are unfrozen.  
- Ok. That's an interesting story. But why did you want to kill me? - Xev asked the question, which tortured her from the beginning. One would have serious reason to kill.  
- I thought you were a blue agent.  
- What's a blue agent?  
- Someone, who works for Karina, our queen, and helps her maintain the order. Whatever the means.  
- You said you came with "the others". Where are they? Did they send the rescue signal?  
- They died during the escape. Only Art Man and I survived.  
- Where's Art Man?  
- I'll show you.  
Paint Man took Xev's hand and led her through the big hall to another and another...

Priest was sitting on his seat in the craft, smiling. He god rid of Prince (for now), nobody was going to demand anything from him, so he could calmly, finally, enjoy sometime with Bunny.  
He didn't love her at the beginning. She was just a stalking horse for the Presidency. But then her goodness influenced him. Despite all he did for Prince, he wasn't now the mean person he used to be.  
He just needed some love, understanding and forgiveness and Bunny was giving them to him.  
- Wow, look at that! - Suddenly Bunny rose her arm and pointed at the front window. They could see... - A yellow planet! Why is it yellow, mister President?  
Priest remembered, that his first planet was yellow too (at least the first planet which he knew about).  
- Probably because it's a desert, Bunnycons. We don't want to go there.  
- I'll go wherever you want me to, mister President! I'll do anything for you - Bunny ensured him.  
Priest smiled touched.  
- I know, Bunnycons! I...  
- What, mister President?  
Priest obviously wanted to say something, but didn't have the courage.  
- Bunny, I just want you to know, that I... I...  
- You can say it, mister President - bunny calmed him.  
- I... just... love you! - he burst in tears.  
Bunny looked surprised. Then she smiled and dropped a tear herself. She hugged Priest and whispered in his ear:  
- I know that, mister President! I love you too!  
They both stayed hugged for a couple of seconds, crying from happiness, until they shook. The craft had landed somewhere. They rose their heads.

Joanna and Prince stood in front of the computer in the secret room. Its screen showed the landing area of Karina's palace. Priest and Bunny exited the craft and Karina with a few guards was welcoming them, surprised of their appearance. Priest looked ashamed.  
Prince smiled.  
- Is that, what you wanted? - Joanna asked.  
- Precisely. Thank you, Joanna. You make an excellent assistant - Prince answered.  
- Thank you. You know I could have not succeeded, after all this is a much more different kind of computer than I'm used to. It was possible, that I wouldn't figure out how to drive a craft from here.  
- But still you did it. Thank you. Now do it again. As soon as they're out of the craft, start it up and make it come here.  
- It should be easier now - Joanna said, happy to be able to show her skills with computers.  
They both looked at the screen again.

Prince and Bunny bowed to Karina. She made herself look consequential and with a stone expression on the face asked Priest:  
- What are you doing here? Are you carrying a message? Is Prince so unfamiliar with computers, that he couldn't speak to me personally?  
Priest hesitated and just opened his mouth to answer, when the craft's engine started again, it lifted off and flew away. Both Karina and Priest looked amazed at the craft, drifting away.  
- What is this? Is this another one of Prince's jokes? - Karina got angry.  
Priest looked at her with a worried expression.  
- I really, really, really, really don't know - he answered.  
- Why are you here? - Karina asked still looking at the craft.  
- To swear fealty to you... my princess! - he bowed again. Bunny followed his example.  
- What?  
- Prince said he didn't need us anymore and he sent us here.  
Karina knit her brows. She turned her head to check something in the throne room behind her and then turned at Priest and his first lady again. Her lovely white hair flowed.  
- Let's talk in my throne room - she said. - It's cold in here.  
- As you wish, my princess - Priest hurried to make himself look as a loyal puppy. This wasn't in his plan, so he now did what he always did in such situations - he obeyed whatever the more powerful person next to him said.  
They entered the throne room.

Art Man slowly neared the injection to Stan's shoulder. He struggled and groaned, but could do nothing. The needle penetrated the skin and the red liquid flowed into his veins.  
- Oh, boy! - he cried - What did I do to deserve this!  
Art Man laughed.  
- Obviously - he answered - you've been a bad boy! I'll spank your ass off! - Art Man laughed hysterically.

Xev and Paint Man passed through another hall. It was as big as the rest, but it had no paintings on the walls. Instead there were metal boxes.  
- What's inside those boxes? - Xev asked.  
- The milk fed boys. This is where they froze themselves.  
Xev stopped her journey and touched one of the boxes. It was cold.  
- Don't touch too much. You might wake one - Paint Man warned her.  
- Why would they prefer to remain frozen? They will die anyway. They should enjoy their final half an hour. A dying man deserves that.  
- How would you know?  
- Trust me, I know - Xev answered with sadness.  
- Well, I don't think waking them up is the right thing to do - Paint Man still objected.  
Xev didn't listen to him anymore. She dropped a tear. She saw a brighter coloured area on the box. She pressed it to see why it's colouring was different. A noise was heard. The box'es front wall just fell, almost hitting Xev. Cold air rushed from inside. Xev looked at the man inside with curiosity. The frozen one was in his early twenties, in a very good body shape and no single hair on his body, except for the eyebrows.  
- Hello - she said.  
The man looked like he was sleeping. He didn't open his eyes. Xev pulled his arm to make him wake up. He fell from the box without any sound. He was already dead.  
- Oh, - Paint Man began, - I forgot to tell you. We tried to wake up two guys before we found the one who survived. They were dead. Sorry. I told you it wasn't a good idea.  
Xev looked at him with anger.  
- We have to open all of them. They can't spend the rest of time there. If they are meant to die, they have to do so - she was determined.  
- But why? Why do you want them to? Maybe in the future someone else will come here. He might have the technology to prevent them from dying! That's what they hoped for, when they froze!  
- Perhaps dying will bring them back to life faster - Xev answered.  
Paint Man had no answer to that. He had no idea what Xev was talking about. Xev opened a second box. This time the man inside seemed different. He was also hairless, but his skin wasn't so pale.  
He slowly opened his eyes. Xev gave him a compassionate look.  
- Hello - she said.  
- They... renewed... the love slave supply! The Divine Order still... exists? - the man spoke.  
- No - Xev answered. - It's gone. Forever, I hope.  
- At least until the next cycle of time. But you are so beautiful, how can you not be a love slave?  
- I am a love slave.  
The milk fed boy got confused.  
- Listen - Xev began. - You have only half an hour left to live. In a matter of fact, I got a little more than you. I thought, that we could share our last few minutes, that's why I woke you. Sorry, if you didn't want to.  
- I do want. I never agreed to be frozen in the first place. But life has to carry on. But... if you die, and there's no other female here... then my purpose won't be fulfilled.  
- I'm sorry. But you can still live the last 30 minutes of your life the way you want to - Xev said, believing she did something good.  
- Really? I guess so... - the man thought for a moment. - Well... if that's true... I guess I want to...  
- What? - Xev asked.  
- ...kill! - The man surprisingly finished.  
Xev startled back.  
- I told you it wasn't a good idea! - Paint Man shouted running away. - Good luck with him! - He added, when he was far enough.  
Xev looked at the milk fed boy terrified.  
- But... Are you sure, that... - she didn't find the right words from surprise.  
- Yes! I won't die alone. This is not fare!  
He went out of the box and hit all other boxes. Their front walls fell as well. But all they contained was corpses. The milk fed boy didn't stop, until he opened all of the boxes. Noone showed any sign of life. Xev could only watch in amazement.  
- They... are all dead! There are no more milk fed boys. We were extinguished just like the divine order. That's so sad.  
- Indeed - Xev said. - Now spend your last time, as the last milk fed boy, doing something good! Do something, that will make the universe remember the history of your people! And for your own sake, so that you go to a better place, do something good, please!  
The man was confused. He was also very angry. He had a strange flame in his eye.  
- I will kill every intruder on my planet! You have no right to be here! - He said.  
- I tried to help you - Xev defended herself.  
- And you did help me! - He said, taking a sharp piece of metal from the floor in his hand.  
Xev ran to the direction, where Paint Man went.

Karina's palace didn't differ too much from the other buildings. Same design, same walls and windows, it was only higher. It had a couple of thousand floors. It contained many workers.  
At its very bottom, thousands of meters below Karina's throne room, which was on the last floor, on the street, tens of crafts landed. Unhappy people demanding answers came out. Their leader, the same man, who told the story in front of the disco, approached the gates. He pushed a button.

Karina sat on her throne looking as gorgeously majestic as ever. Priest and Bunny were pushed from her guards, to bow to her. They did so. A ringing was heard. Karina made a sign to one of the guards, who was closest to her. He rolled a one meter tall computer in front of her, just like the one in Prince's apartment. Karina made another sign and the guard pressed some things on the screen. Then it showed the angry croud, which was waiting in front of the gates. Karina knit her brows.  
- Who are you, why are you not working on whatever you work on, and why have you all gathered in front of my palace? - she asked with an impatient tone. She knew it was something that Prince caused. It could be no accident, that his servants came here at that moment, when that crowd, obviously unhappy, was down there.  
- We demand to know! - The leader said. - Are you our rightful princess or not?!  
Kai was hidden in the secret room, where Karina and Prince performed their sexual act. He watched all through another computer in that room.  
- Yes, of coarse I am! - Karina shouted. - You have no right to ask that! Go to your work places now!  
- We refuse. A rightful princess wouldn't behave so. Tell us how you happened to be our ruler and how you haven't died for more than 20 years!  
- Go back to your work stations and no more rebels! Or I will have you all beheaded! You are my workers and that's it! Now work and don't ever come here again!  
It wasn't enough to say Karina lost her temper. She felt fury beyond the normal human limits. Moreover she was threatened by Prince. She stood up, took the guard's knife, which hanged on his belt and stuck it in the computer. Electric-blue sparkles came out of the broken screen. Bunny and Priest looked at each other, afraid for their lives. Kai stood in the secret room amazed from what he saw.

The screen above the gates, that showed Karina to the crowd, went black. The crowd stood in silence.  
- Obviously - the leader said - we were right. She must not be our queen.  
- So what now? - Someone asked. - How do we take her off the throne?  
The leader didn't answer. Instead he looked above him. A craft was descending. It landed and its door opened itself. The crowd recognised the pilot - the man who made all this happen - Prince. He looked happy, that his plan succeeded.  
- So? - He asked. - Are you now convinced? Do you want revenge?  
The crowd was excited. Loud shouts "Yes" were heard. Everyone wanted justice. Prince rose his arms and made a short speech:  
- You found out personally, that you had been imprisoned by Karina. That she used you to build her a palace and a high technology city. That you mean nothing to her. That she is not supposed to enjoy the benefits you produce for her. Now it's your turn to show force. You have to destroy all she made you do. Begin with her palace. Here - he showed his craft - you'll find enough explosives to ruin her palace and two other buildings, which you choose. It's time you get the justice you deserve.  
The crowd began shouting again and more "Yes" shouts were heard. Prince went to another craft, fired the engine and ascended high in the clouds. The angry people rushed in the craft he left.

Stan was struggling to free himself. The worst part was, that the pink injection was already affecting him.  
- Wow, pal, is that in your pants something, I didn't notice before, or are you happy to see me? - Art Man joked, while taking off his suit.  
- None of it! - Stan shouted. - Let me go!  
Art Man continued laughing hysterically. Suddenly a door was opened somewhere behind Stanley. Paint Man entered the room. He saw Art Man and froze on the spot.  
- Oh, - he began, - are you busy, pal?  
- Yeah - Art Man offended said. - Go away.  
- I'd love to, but there's a mad man chasing me.  
- Oh, - Art Man turned to Stanley. If he wasn't blind, Stan would think he was looking at him, - you haven't come alone, huh?  
- No - Stan answered. He wasn't surprised, to hear about a man. If he was a woman, than Xev should have been taken as a man. He kept coming across the weirdest mixed-up planets.  
Xev also came in the room and banged the door.  
- Stan! - She shouted, seeing him. - What...  
- Help me, Xev! - Stan shouted. - Now!  
- Ok, what's going on here? - Xev asked.  
Art Man and Paint Man (actually only Paint Man) looked at each other.  
- I was about to have fun, when you broke in - the blind one explained.  
- I wasn't! - Stan said. - Set me free!  
Xev went to the chair, pushed Art Man away and untied Stan. He was happy to get up and hug Xev.  
- I guess the fun is over - Paint Man noticed.  
- Not quite yet! - The milk fed boy said, entering the room.  
- Let's go! - Paint Man shouted and ran to the corridor, from where Stan and Art Man had entered the room. Xev and Stan followed him.  
- Who are you? - Art Man asked without understanding all the commotion.  
- I'm the last thing you'll ever going to see - the milk fed boy answered politely.  
- Ha! - Art Man laughed. - I seriously doubt that, young man!  
The milk fed boy approached him and rose his hand with the sharp metal peace in it. Just when he was about to stab him, Art Man interrupted him by saying:  
- Say, are you up for some fun?  
- What kind of fun - the boy asked, surprised, that Art Man didn't at all react to the future murder weapon.  
- Cuz it sure is up for any kind of fun with any kind of human being.  
The milk fed boy lurched his head left, showing his unawareness of the situation, but also curiosity.

Karina was sitting on her throne, thinking. It surely wasn't a coincidence, that all this happened now, after Prince's arrival.  
- Why did Prince order you to swear fealty to me? - She asked Priest, who kneeled before her with his wife.  
- I don't know your majesty - he answered with trembelling voice. Then he knit his brows. He understood, that Karina wanted this answer exactly.  
- That's it. Catch him and imprison him - Karina ordered her guards.  
- That will be difficult - Bunny involved in the conversation. - He's an evil spirit. He can't be killed or imprisoned.  
Karina gave her an angry look.  
- I will find a way.  
- I wonder how that will happen - Prince said. He just appeared out of nothing in the middle of the throne room.  
- See? He's an evil spirit, he can do anything - Bunny said, happy, that her opinion was proved in the right moment.  
- What do you want from me? - Karina asked.  
- Your planet will be satisfactory enough - Prince answered.  
- You can't take it. This isn't your primitive backward planet, here everybody knows, that I'm the ruler and noone can rule instead of me! You're wasting your time.  
- Destiny will show, who is meant to be the ruler of this planet - Prince said.  
Suddenly a large bang was heard.  
- And that, my Princess, is the destiny - Prince said gloating, just before he vanished into thin air, leaving the ordinary orange silhouette after him.

Paint Man led Xev and Stan through some stone corridors, unpainted. One of them ended with an wooden door. Paint Man opened it and they entered an wooden room, just like in the house Xev and Stan first checked. They saw the same stuff everywhere - wooden furniture, big table at the centre of the room with the white stuff in the plates.  
- Oh, great! That's the house! Let's go out! - Stan said.  
Xev followed him, but Paint Man stayed back.  
- Come on! - Xev shouted to him from the door, leading outside. - He's after us.  
- But... Art Man is still there.  
Xev went back and took his hand.  
- There's nothing you can do. I rarely say this, but you should give up on him and come with us.  
- But... he used to be my friend - Paint Man spoke with sadness in his voice.  
- Come on - Xev pulled his hand.  
The milk fed boy suddenly showed behind Paint Man and stabbed him with the sharp metal. Paint Man made a dull groan, before he fell dead on the floor. Xev jumped back. The milk fed boy looked at her with wicked flame in his eyes. Xev ran and the boy started chasing her.

Prince appeared on the top of the building next to Karina's palace. He bent over the edge of the roof to look down. From this height, which was about half the height of Karina's throne room, he could see the bottom. There was a lot of smoke. He strained his ears and barely heard screams and shouts from the street. He saw the craft he left was still intact. He took a squaker out of his pocket, pushed a button and said:  
- Now, Joanna.  
The craft he left, exploded twice as strong. It was enough to shake the supports of the palace. They succumbed and the palace started collapsing. Prince made an evil smile and walked fast to a craft behind him - the craft he took from the rebels, took off and headed for his apartment. The palace was falling behind him.

Stan was already in the moth, waiting for Xev. When he saw her chased by the mad milk fed boy, he pushed the stick, closed one of the windows and flew towards her. He bent over the other side and stretched his arm.  
- Come on, Xev, catch my hand! - He shouted.  
When the moth approached her, Xev jumped, stretched her arm and caught Stan's hand. He pulled her inside and closed the window. The moth flew upwards.

Karina was holding the elbow-resters on her throne. The guards ran somewhere, but they were doomed too. Only Karina, Priest and Bunny were left in the room. They felt weightless. Priest caught Bunny's hand and looked her in the eyes.  
- I'm sorry, Bunnycons. The events didn't turn out as I planned.  
- That's ok, Mister President - Bunny calmed him. - I still love you.  
- How could you, after all I put you through?  
- Love doesn't require reason, Mister President.  
Priest didn't answer, but kissed her passionately. His tear made her cheek wet.  
- I will avenge you, Prince! - Karina shouted mad.  
Her throne room finally reached the ground. Her palace was fully destroyed, killing everyone inside it.

The milk fed boy watched the moth receding in the sky. Suddenly someone placed his arm on his shoulder.  
- You were right about one thing, boy - Art Man whispered in his ear.  
- What? - He asked.  
- The fun ain't over yet! - He laughed his hysterical way after that line.

Stan landed the moth on the landing area next to the bridge. 790 shouted from there:  
- My man is back so soon!  
I'm gonna jump over the moon!  
- No more bad poetry for today, 790, and I mean it! - Stan said, exiting the moth.  
- How about some good poetry? - The robot asked with hope.  
- No! - Stan and Xev both said.  
- So - Stan began a conversation with Xev - what is the lesson for today?  
- That some people really need help and we have try harder to help them - she answered with a playful tone.  
- That we should stay onboard the Little Lexx and we shouldn't, and I mean SHOULD NOT, in any event, go after some stranger. Especially, when he sounds familiar!  
- You learnt your lesson, I learnt mine - Xev said smiling. - But next time we'll both react the same way as always in such situations.  
Stan made a vexated face.  
- Anyway... I don't know if you know, but Art Man mentioned a planet...  
- Yeah...  
- I mean... How could they live only 17 years there? And how could Poet Man be there, he died on Brunnis more than 6000 years ago. A lot more. Then... Do you think there's another afterlife planet? - Stan finally asked what he was thinking.  
Xev didn't answer.  
The Little Lexx flew on, leaving the planet behind.

22.08.2005 - 27.12.2005


End file.
